January 28, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The January 28, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 28, 2019 at the Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, Arizona. This was the Raw after Royal Rumble. Episode summary Alexa Bliss & Mickie James vs Nia Jax & Tamina We officially have a tandem in the WWE Women’s Tag Team Championship Elimination Chamber Match — and, perhaps, a front-runner: The first tag team to qualify for the historic bout will be Nia Jax & Tamina, thanks to a victory over Alexa Bliss & Mickie James. The lion’s share of credit for the win goes to The Irresistible Force, whose dominant stint in the Men’s Royal Rumble Match seems to have reinvigorated her confidence. (She even stepped to a still-stewing Dean Ambrose before the match, expelling The Lunatic Fringe from the ring with an elbow to the back of the head). Bliss & Mickie wisely tried to keep Nia out of the ring, but when she got into the match, she seemed certain put it away. That she did, courtesy of a double Samoan Drop that took out both her opponents and, perhaps, provided a taste of things to come inside the Elimination Chamber. Natalya & Dana Brooke vs Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan Give Dana Brooke credit: She gets better each time she steps foot in the ring. Still, insisting she’s better than Natalya might be a bit bold, especially when she’s teaming with Natalya and an opportunity at history is on the line. Suffice it to say, the impromptu team of Dana and The Queen of Harts will not be heading to the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, as The Riott Squad’s Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan defeated them in a qualifier for the all-important WWE Women’s Tag Team Championship Match. Brooke proved harder to put away than anticipated, though Natalya handily took control of the match by trapping Morgan in the Sharpshooter. Dana attempted to run interference against Ruby Riott on the apron and succeeded, only for Logan to bulldoze her into Natalya, breaking the hold and leaving her vulnerable to a roll-up from Liv. Natalya was understandably having none of Brooke's post-match apologies, but Dana has never been one to let her setbacks get to her. Perhaps she'll rise to this opportunity as well. Ronda Rousey vs Bayley Sasha Banks took Ronda Rousey to the limit at Royal Rumble. Bayley very famously defeated Sasha Banks in a match that provided one of the cornerstones of the Women’s Evolution. So, could The Huggable One succeed where her tag team partner failed against The Baddest Woman on the Planet? No, she could not. But she came very close, thanks in part to the lingering damage from The Boss and the open-challenge stipulation that gave Bayley an element of surprise. An injury to The Baddest Woman on the Planet’s knee gave Bayley an extra leg up as well (so to speak), and The Huggable One capitalized with an impressive kneebar. She even tried to literally succeed where Banks failed by applying the Bank Statement. When that failed, Bayley went high risk by climbing to the top rope, and Rousey struck, rolling her off the turnbuckle and right into an Armbar for the submission win. Of course, conspicuous by her absence was the Superstar who had won the Women’s Royal Rumble, who has harbored a grudge against Rousey for months and who was slated to make her decision as to who she’ll challenge at WrestleMania: Becky Lynch. The Man’s shadow loomed large even as Rousey and Bayley shook hands in the ring. And then… Becky Lynch challenged Ronda Rousey to a Raw Women’s Championship Match at WrestleMania Speak of The Man, and she shall appear. Despite having been advertised to make her WrestleMania challenge known on tomorrow night’s SmackDown LIVE, Women’s Royal Rumble Match winner Becky Lynch reared her head on Raw to confront Ronda Rousey and issue a challenge for The Showcase of the Immortals. The reason, among others, was that Becky wanted to settle some unfinished business: Namely, that Rousey never sought her out after Lynch embarrassed her this past November, so Becky decided to take matters into her own hands and target Ronda’s “mystique” in front of the whole world. Finally face-to-face with the opponent who had sought her out for months, Rousey showed no fear in the face of The Man, promising to “own” her challenger at The Show of Shows and storming out of the ring while Lynch remained, a sly smile crossing her face. Here we go. Results * Tag Team Match: Nia Jax & Tamina defeated Alexa Bliss & Mickie James * Tag Team Match: The Riott Squad (Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) (w/ Ruby Riott) defeated Natalya & Dana Brooke * Singles Match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Ronda Rousey © defeated Bayley by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes